Five Bites
by eleonard4
Summary: Basicly dealing with vampires in the military. Edward is forced into a situation he did not want and is on a new quest to set things right.


Ch 1

Slowly but surely, the day started fading into the twilight hour as the sun started to descend lower and lower into the horizon. Sitting on the roof watching the sunset was Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, a fifteen year old boy with blonde hair that is always put in a small braid that barely touches shoulder blade length, fierce gold eyes, and an ever fiercer temper when his short stature was insulted. Ed was just sitting on the roof of the dorm for soldiers that needed a place to call home. As Ed watch the sun set, he reflects on the day's events from waking up that morning to listening to Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist insult his short height all day, to being sent to the dorms early by the Colonel saying he and the rest of his crew had a sort of !meeting to attend to with the other soldiers. Ed wanted to join them since he too was a soldier. But, the Colonel said no and was serious upon that fact. So Ed and Roy argued for three minutes until Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist, separated the two, "Edward Elric, you are not ready to participate in this faction just yet. You're simply to young." was all the Major said.

"So it has alcohol involved… Big Deal! Not like I have not seen Mustang or anyone else drink before..!" Ed seethed.

Mustang and Armstrong do the anime sweat drop before replying to Ed's comment. "Well, still, children your age just don't need to be at these meetings, Ed!" Mustang said sternly, "And I know you know this. Why don't you go and help All baby sit for the time being?"

"Why? Al can handle Elicia no problem?" Ed questioned quizzically.

"Because he may need help or you can do as I have asked you before, head back to the dorms." Mustang said.

Ed growled and was about to say something back when First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye spoke, "Just do as you're told Ed. When you are old enough then you can join us." she said kindly yet sternly.

Finally giving in to everyone's request, Ed said he would head back to the dorms, But, as always, Armstrong escorted Ed to his dorm room, grumbling the whole way saying that he didn't need an escort. Ed soon found out why the Major escorted him to the dorm room. As soon as Ed had shut his door to his room, Armstrong used his alchemy to permanently seal the door. Ed was shocked to say the least as he tried to open the door and it wouldn't budge, "Hey! What are you doing Major?!" Ed yelled.

"Making sure you don't try to sneak out! This is for your own good, Edward. Don't try to use your alchemy to escape. There is a guard standing right by your door and many other soldiers standing outside the dorms, so please don't try anything."

Ed finally really gives up on trying, "Alright, you win, Major."

Before Armstrong left he said, "I'll inform the soldiers outside that you like to climb out the window to the roof since you and Al enjoy watching the sunset and star gaze." Ed smirks, "Thanks Major." there Ed listens as Armstrong takes his leave.

So that was why Ed was sitting on the roof for. Ed looks at the ground level and watches as the soldiers either patrol the area or is walking to the auditorium to participate in whatever meeting that was taking place. Ed drew his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his legs as he watches them. He grumbles at his misfortune, "Damn age limit. Not like I have not drank before…"But Ed never knew why.

What was Mustang and everyone else trying to protect him from? Ed stayed up onto the roof until the stars came out and accidentally falls asleep right where he was sitting.

Two hours later, a soldier that was patrolling on the roof spots Ed and wonders why the boy was still out on the roof at this time of night. The soldier walks up to Ed and soon sees that the teen was asleep and the soldier gently shakes Ed awake, "Wha… Whats up…?" Ed asks groggily.

The man was on one knee looking at Ed, "It's past 10, Ed. You better get back to your dorm room before the meeting ends."

"What time does it end?" Ed asks, still not fully awake.

"It will end at 11:30pm, Ed. Now hurry on back and get some sleep, alright?"

"Yeah yeah." Ed says and walks to the edge of the roof, carefully climbs down to his window, and crawls into his room. The soldier watches Ed the whole time and smirks revealing a fang on the left side!


End file.
